New Girl
by PureKagome
Summary: Inuyasha had begun coming to the coffee shop, the Feudal Grind, since he started his Junior year at Toyko University a few days ago. As he once again took in the homey atmosphere of the small shop and approached the counter, he noticed that the person working the counter wasn't one he'd seen before.
1. Chapter 1

_So since it's AU week on Tumblr and I'm a better writer than artist, I figured I should try and write something! Honestly, this isn't the best representation of my writing. I normally focus much more on description and details than dialogue but for some reason my brain was like 'hey! im gonna fuck you over and for some god forsaken reason make you write basically all dialogue!' I think I'll do a few more installments over the course of the week but idk?_

The bell made a small _ding!_ as the door hit it, indicating that someone had entered the shop. The smell of coffee so early in the morning made his nose tingle, providing him with one of the few scents that he enjoyed in the city.

Inuyasha had begun coming to the coffee shop, the Feudal Grind, since he started his Junior year at Toyko University a few days ago. He liked to think that the odd name was because the coffee was so ground and fresh that it crushed the competition and not because they used some sort of feudal weapons to grind up their coffee in the back. He nearly shuddered at the thought.

As he once again took in the homey atmosphere of the small shop and approached the counter, he noticed that the person working the counter wasn't one he'd seen before. He nearly fell over. Two words popped into his head.

 _New girl._

The poor girl. She had no idea what she was in for.

Her long raven hair was pulled up in a short ponytail and her eyes were bright brown. _Coffee colored. How ironic_. He thought dryly to himself. She had on a dark green, collared shirt on under her apron. She smiled brightly at him as she saw him approaching the counter and his heart nearly stopped for a second.

He leaned casually on the counter, checking his watch and growled.

"Hello! My name is Kagome! Welcome to the Feudal Grind! How may I help you, sir?" she asked cheerfully He blew his silver locks out of his face and stared up at her.

"Ya. I'll probably need a notepad."

She tipped her head in confusion but grabbed the nearest pen and pad.

"I'd like a Venti Iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, sugar-free syrup with an Extra Shot,light ice, and no whip."

She gave him a very confused look. "Sir, you lost me at sugar free." He sighed and stood up, scratching his head carefully with his claws

"Figures. The damn bastard doesn't know anything simpler." Inuyasha muttered darkly under his breath. "Ok, I'll go slowly." She nodded her head and looked determinedly down at her pad. "A Venti Iced. Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato. Sugar-free syrup with an extra shot, light ice, and no whip. Ya get it that time? She quickly scanned over the notepad and read it out aloud just to make sure she got it right. He gave her an approving nod and her face lit up.

"Anything else for you, sir?"

"Ya. Tall coffee with 5 sugar and cream." He explained, picking at his claws and she laughed.

"Couldn't you have started off with that?"

"Keh. Just testin' you out is all." He gave a lazy smirk and she smirked back.

"Throw whatever you want at me."

"Does that include coffee?"

"Somehow I think you're hoping for a 'yes'?"

"Keh." He rolled up the sleeves of his red and black flannel shirt, exposing his sleeve tattoos.

She once again laughed, starting to pick up his pattern. "What name would you like those under?"

"Inuyasha."

"Alright then, Inuyasha, those should be out in about 5 minutes. You can have a seat and I'll call you when they're done."

"Thanks." He murmured as she moved into the kitchen, taking her notepad with her while humming to herself. He promptly found an empty table and sat down, taking a quick glance at his watch again. That moron was late, _again_ by _15 minutes_! He began drumming his claws against the table table harshly, putting little rivets in the table top and annoying everyone else in the shop. The bell _ding!_ ed again and Inuyasha's head snapped up to see none other than the ungrateful pervert prance in and sit down, all while Inuyasha glared at him while the man sat across from him with a mocking smile.

"Well?" He said crossly.

"Well what?" The man sing songed back, obviously turning a blind eye to Inuyasha's aggressiveness.

"Where the fuck have you been! By the time I get our coffees I'll have to sprint back to my dorm and then sprint to class, you dumbass! And that's _with_ my demon speed!" Inuyasha raised a fist threateningly.

"Woah calm down. I'm sure I'll make it. Why didn't you just take your stuff with you? Or take your car?"

"Because when I got here I back plenty of time to walk back and get my stuff, you rotten excuse for a monk!"

"No need to insult my occupation, Inuyasha."

"Can it, Miroku." Inuyasha lowered his fist and slamming it not so gently on the table.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice rang out. Inuyasha sprang up from his chair and slurred out an 'I'll be right back' before striding over to the counter, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans while Miroku just tipped his chair back, his hands behind his head, watching.

"Here you are!" She pushed his drinks out to his side of the counter. "That'll be 1296.14 yen, please." He grumbled as he managed to fish out 1300 yen and hand it to Kagome. "Thank you." He thanked her, picking up his coffees and was about to turn back to his table to beat up Miroku when he heard a quick 'Wait!' and soft hand on his shoulder.

Almost dropping the the coffees in surprise, Inuyasha turned back around to see the young girl with half of her body hanging over the counter. She quickly pulled herself back over to her side of the counter, a light shade of pink adorning her face.

He gave her a questioning look. "What?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to get together maybe tomorr- Hey is that Miroku?" Miroku suddenly shot up from his seat at the sound of his name.

"Oh hey Kagome!" Miroku waved making his way over to them. "Inuyasha didn't know it was Kagome was the little sweetheart you were talking about earlier at the tab- oooow!" Miroku mocked injury, rubbing his forearm delicately where Inuyasha had punched him. Kagome merely shook her head and smiled.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Miroku." Inuyasha spat.

"I know Miroku through my best friend, Sango." Kagome explained, trying to change the subject. "I just got a text this morning from her actually warning me that he'd be coming in."

Miroku looked perplexed. "I wonder why she'd do that…"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you have a weird obsession with making the most obnoxious coffee orders ever." Inuyasha shoved his coffee over to him. Inuyasha stole a quick glance at his watch.

"Shit. I'm gonna be late damn it!" Inuyasha downed his coffee and threw it in the trash can.

"Wait! Inuyasha!" But Inuyasha was out the door before she could say another word. Kagome let out a sigh and rested her cheek on in the palm of her hand as Miroku sipped his coffee.

"Don't worry. He'll be back." Miroku winked at her


	2. Chapter 2

**It had been about two weeks since Kagome had first started working at the coffee house and every morning, Inuyasha would stop in, 9 am** ** _sharp_** **to order a** **Venti Iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, sugar-free syrup with an Extra Shot,light ice, and no whip along with his tall coffee with 5 sugars and cream (which she learned was because of his sensitive tongue having a strong dislike for bitter tastes).**

The two hadn't spent anytime out of the coffee house unfortunately, what with Inuyasha's daily classes and Kagome juggling her job and university so they did what they could with the little time they could build into their busy schedules.

Kagome was wiping down the counter and cleaning the coffee machines in the back while sneaking glances at the clock every few seconds, seeing if time had magically sped up while she worked. Longest. Morning. Ever. Before too long (although Kagome would beg to differ), the clock reached 8:59. 60 more seconds. She rushed threw the rest of her washing of the coffee makers, finishing just before the 40 second mark.

"Higurashi!" her manager called, sticking his head threw the door. "Clean the coffee grinders while you're back there!"

 _You've got to be kidding me_. She thought darkly

A grim expression overtook her face and she got out another rag, running over to the end of the kitchen to clean the grinders. 20 seconds. She maneuvered her hands quickly around the blades, inside and out. 5 seconds. She began washing the tips of the blades. A small ding sounded in the main sitting area, alerting her that someone had just walked in. 9 o'clock.

"Hey is Kagome back there? She knows what I want." She smirked with pride over his large ego. Of course _she_ what he wanted she-

"Ow!" She screeched in pain as the blade cut clean through the cloth and her received a large slit across her palm, rapidly filling with blood. With posthaste she swiftly walked to the sink and turned it on cool and thrusting her palm under the refreshing spray.

"Hey you! You can't go back there!"

"Oh ya? Come stop me, I dare you!" someone yelled as the faint sound of cups falling over sounded from out front. Suddenly the door flew open and Kagome stared, wide-eyed, as Inuyasha burst threw.

"What happened! I heard you yell!" He raced over to her.

"I-Inuyasha? I'm fine. I just got distracted while I was cleaning the coffee grinder and-"

"You're hurt." He frowned and roughly grabbed her wrist out from under the water and she winced, painfully curling her hand into a fist. His eyes immediately flew up to her face and his hard gaze softened, along with his touch.

"Let me take a look?" He asked more than demanded. She gave him a faint nod, slowly uncurling her hand so that it lay flat, giving his easy access to the wound.

His face hardened again and he examined the blight on her faint skin. It stuck out like a dead leaf in freshly fallen snow, ungraceful and unwelcome.

"I'll clean it off." He stated, pushing up the sleeves from the jacket of his uniform, scanning the cabinets for a medical kit.

"Honestly Inuyasha, you don't have to-" she began to protest

"Keh. Who the hell else is gonna make my coffee? Shut up and sit until I find the stuff." Still he fixed his look at the cabinets.

She rolled her eyes and huffed, plopping down in a chair by the corner while he remained scrounging through cupboard, growing visibly more impatient.

"Third on the top row by the door, idiot." she grumbled to him. crossing her arms over her chest. He shot her a glare before moving over to the specific wall unit to find the first aid kit. He strode over to her, throwing open the first aid kit and washing her cut in disinfectant, he crouched before her, delicately wrapping her palm in guze.

"Better?" He finally looked up at her and she nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Now, can I get back to work. Everyone is probably too afraid to come in here, hearing you yell at poor Hojo earlier." She stood and put a hand on her hip. He tipped his head, obviously confused, his floppy bun moving along with him. "You know, the guy you yelled at before when he told you not to come back here after you jumped the counter?" He made an 'o' shape with his mouth. She shook her head and began to move away to get to work, though she didn't manage to get far before he pushed her back down into her chair.

"You're resting. Just tell me how to make my coffees."

"I cut my hand. I haven't been disemboweled." She stood up, giving a slight tug of his Inu ears but he pushed her back down again.

"Stay." He pointed to her as he himself stood. Kagome looked very displeased but made no further move to stand, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "Ingredients?"

Inuyasha had stayed for about another 20 minutes before Kagome forced him out the door. They had exchanged phone numbers so they could talk while she was on break and while he was in between classes.

Kagome: Hey, I got 15 minutes. What's up?

Inuyasha: Got me right before General Calc. II ends.

Kagome: Oh. Want me to wait?

Inuyasha: Nah. It's cool.

Kagome: You're an idiot. The professor is gonna take your phone.

Inuyasha: So, I'll take it back.

Kagome: Ugh. You're incorrigible.

Inuyasha: I'm in Calc. not English.

Kagome: Shut up and pay attention in class.

….

Kagome: I knew it. Go try and take your phone back now. I bet you'll get a detention for taking a swipe at the professor.

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome! ~Sango

Kagome: Sango? How'd you get his phone?

Inuyasha: Professor trust me more than she trusts Inuyasha : )

Kagome: Hah.

Inuyasha: Wanna hang out around 5?

Kagome: Uhhh, I think I can for an hour or so. That alright?

Inuyasha: Sounds great! Mind if the two birdbrains tag along?

Kagome: Oh I suppose so.

Inuyasha: Lol alright. I'll pick you up in about 4:50 for dinner?

Kagome: Sounds good!

Kagome got off her shift around 4:30 and changed in the employee bathroom into a green ruffle shirt, a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white, high-top converse, pulling her hair up into a less messy ponytail.

Sango pulled up right in front of the coffee shop, honking the horn. Kagome quickly waved 'good-bye' to her co-workers before hurrying out the door and into the back seat of Sango's car with Inuyasha next to her, Miroku in the passenger seat, and Sango driving.

"Where to?"

 _Author's Note: That's better_


	3. Chapter 3

_Telling you now that this chapter is super short!_

Dinner went over well between the 4 of them. Miroku and Sango mostly spent the time bickering over whether it was appropriate or not for Miroku to group her behind while they were dating, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to fend for themselves. They shared a bowl of egg drop soup and sukiyaki, quietly making conversation between themselves, drowning out their friend's argument. Unfortunately, Kagome had classes later that night and as soon as the bill was payed, she bid everyone farewell, and headed out leaving Inuyasha to himself.

It was almost 5:30. Inuyasha had texted her this morning explaining that he would be coming in earlier than normal to get his coffee, which he made very clear, he was not happy about at all. At Tokyo Univ. it was exam season. Which for Inuyasha, meant cramming every second of everyday while he was awake, needless to say that included walking to his favorite local coffee shop only a few blocks from the university.

Kagome bubbled with excitement as the clock struck 8:30. Inuyasha should be here right about…

There was loud thump against the glass door. Her jaw went slack for a moment before she had burst into a fit of laughter. Inuyasha had walked right into the door. He was visibly grumbling, while nursing the spot on his head which would surely become a small bump later if he was lucky, all while still staring down at his book. Even as he eventually found the door handle (though Kagome debated going and opening the door for him), his eyes were trained on his textbook.

Kagome couldn't cease her amused laughter as he walked to the counter, his eyes darting up to hers quickly with his lips in a thin line. She quickly shut her mouth, her face red trying to hold it in.

"You done yet?" his eyes narrowed, an eyebrow raised.

"Y-Ya, I think so. You alright?" she asked, still smiling

"Oh sure now you ask. Can I just have my coffees. I gotta get going."

She scrunched up her face in a pout. "Why?"

He gave her another quick glance. "Are you blind or just plain stupid?"

She let out a deep breath, deflating. "Why don't you just study here? No one is even here." She moved back towards the kitchen to get started on his usuals, leaving the door open for conversation.

"Unless you can help me with American History than I gotta scopch." He leaned on the counter.

"Actually, I had straight A's in the course all throughout high school." She sing sang, bringing over the coffees and leaning in front of him, looking up through her lashes. He stole a glance at her,but darting his eyes away. Finally giving in he sighed.

"Ok whatever." Tucked his book under his arm and grabbed his coffees, moving over to a table. He threw his heavy,black trench coat, and red scarf over the chair and flopping down, and throwing the book open to one of the many sticky noted pages. Kagome flipped the open sign to closed. The weren't suppose to be open for another hour and a half anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Final Chapter

Exams were officially over at Tokyo Uni. and thanks to Kagome, Inuyasha had nailed his American History exam (as he had mentioned many times, although not really ever explaining that he'd ever needed help). Ever since exams had ended, Inuyasha started to stay longer at the coffee on his laptop and often asking for refills (which Miroku insisted were excuses to talk to her). Everything seemed to be going well between the two.

"And then he said, 'I swear you're ass will be the only one I ever touch ever again! Give me a chance Sango!'" Sango tried to impersonate Miroku over the phone.

"You're kidding." Kagome responded dryly, her phone balanced between her shoulder and ear as she made faces into her computer camera, Inuyasha silently chuckled on the screen, his microphone being muted. They couldn't talk at the moment but seeing him was better than nothing at all.

"Kagome, I feel like you're not contributed to this conversation, or lack of." Kagome could almost see Sango folding her arms.

"What?! I'm listening, aren't I?!" Kagome sat up suddenly defensive. "That's more than some could say." Sango audibly sighed.

"I guess." Kagome relaxed, lying down on her stomach and playing with the thin strap of her blue camisole.

"Anyway, let me take a shot in the dark here, you let him take you out?" Kagome smirked

"W-What?! Ya, right! Like I'd _ever_ let the pervert within a 5 meter radius!" She shouted, making Kagome pull the phone away from her ear. Inuyasha gave her an odd look and she shook her head, pointing to the phone and opened her mouth real wide to make it look like she was yelling. Inuyasha made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"Sango, I can practically see your blush from my apartment bedroom. Where'd he take you?"

"NO WHERE!"

"I'm a Capricorn. I can tell when you're lying."

"What the heck, Kagome. That doesn't even make sense."

"Of course it does! It was on Tumblr!"

"That doesn't make it true."

"If it's on Tumblr it's true. That or my whole life is a lie."

"Well, I hate to break it to you…"

"Just tell me where he took you."

"We just went to a movie ok! Besides, you can't deny you're growing affection for a certain dog-earred young man."

"Sango!" Kagome's face lit up in a brilliant pink. "I have no idea what you're talking about! I have zero affection for Inuyasha." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her.

"You say you can tell when someone lies but you suck at lying Kagome."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the phone and sported a bit of a pout. "I can try…" Miroku suddenly came into view on the screen, waving at Kagome. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, yelling at him. Miroku cupped his hands around his mouth, obviously trying to tell her something when Inuyasha's face turned pink and he shoved Miroku out of view and slammed his laptop shut. Some much for that.

"Hey Kagome, I have to go. Miroku just texted me. I'll talk to you later. And make a move. He won't wait forever." And not waiting for a response, Sango hung up. Kagome glared at her phone as she turned it off and closed her laptop. She readjusted the blue bow at the end of her braid and pulled on her white jeans. Maybe she should get ready for bed.

It seemed this morning was going far too slow for Inuyasha's taste but the thought that he'd be able to see Kagome if he could just manage to finish his morning routine got him motivated. After a warm shower, he dressed into his school uniform, pulled his hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and dashed for the coffee shop (after running back to his dorm room to grab his coat and school stuff.) He briskly walked through the door, trying to act normal though it always seemed to prove difficult. As his eyes fell on her, even while doing such a simple task as wiping down the front counter, her raven hair swished behind her, her eyes sparkled with determination as she tried to scrub a particular spot off the counter, her strong but lean arms, small supple lips. It was almost enough to make his mouth water. His heart pounding in his ears, breath caught in the middle of his throat, all thoughts suddenly coming to a standstill, were merely everyday happens to him now but still never ceased to amaze him. She was so alluring, exquisite, and _dazzling_. She held a fragile heart within her hands without even knowing it. Miroku had to be wrong.

Kagome gave him her normal cheerful smile, though something seemed a little off with her. She seemed almost...unnerved by his presence.

"Usual." He shrugged and she giggled, making him nearly jump a foot in the air. _'Gods…'_

"One usual coming up! Miroku's doesn't get cold, does it? You stay pretty long now. I can make it extra hot if you like."

"Ya, he might have mentioned that to me…" Inuyasha folded his arms, trying to remember after handing Kagome the cost of his coffees.

"I'll be right out. You can go take a seat." She quickly hurried into the back, dare he think a little quicker than normal. Shaking his head, he sat down at his table and pulled out his laptop, logging in.

Kagome came over with the coffees, her face bright pink and barely managing to stutter out what she was saying and quickly walking back to hide behind the counter. Weird.

As he went to take a sip of his coffee, he saw an arrow pointing down to the bottom on the cup where, most of a sentence was scribbled out, leaving a few words.

 _Careful, you're extremely hot._

Nearly dropping the cup, his face lit up and flew over to Kagome to see her with her hair covering most of her face but obviously bright pink.

 _'_ _Well shit,'_ he thought. ' _Miroku was right.'_

He shot up from his chair, and marched over to the counter. Kagome for a moment looked utterly terrified and speaking a million words a minute.

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean to weird you out or anything but I just-" Inuyasha put his hand behind her head and forced her lips against his.

Sango's phone suddenly buzzed, notifying her that she'd received a text message. She flipped her phone open and smiled.

Kagome: Hey, Sango. You were right.

 _Author's note: Thanks for reading! I hoped you all liked it!_


End file.
